Faces on Parade
by Shining Reira
Summary: Phoenix/Maya * Miles Edgeworth hosts a masquerade ball and invites the new Master of Kurain, Maya Fey. Little does she know Phoenix Wright will also be in attendance. Takes place right before GS5.


The setting October sun brought with it crisp autumn air. Light golden hair blowing wildly, the young woman ran across the temple grounds with purpose. She clutched a small makeup bag and golden heels in one hand; the other wrapped tightly around the hanger of a dress. She tripped over herself in her wooden sandals and nearly feel to the ground when an older temple priestess caught her. "Thank you, Sister Bikini! I'd feel awful if I'd ruined Mystic Maya's dress!" Pearl smiled down at the woman.

"No need to apologize, but it would be awful if Maya was late. Hurry on now!" The older woman pushed Pearl on her way.

The young Fey bowed deeply. "Of course! Thank you again!" She cried as she hurried off into the Main House she and Maya shared. She kicked off her sandals as she entered and hurried further into the house. "Maya!" she called, " Mystic Maya, I have your dress!"

The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique poked her head around the wall of the room she was in. "Oh thank goodness!" She exclaimed. She walked out of the small kitchen holding the remains of a small burger she had cooked herself. "I was starting to worry that you had gotten lost!" She joked.

Pearl's eyes grew wide. "Maya, you haven't even done your hair yet!" She draped the dress over a chair and dropped the shoes and bag onto the kitchen table. "You're going to be so late!"

Maya rolled her eyes, "I hate all these fancy evening things I get invited to now. I'd much rather just stay at home with you Pearly; maybe even watch some _Steel Samurai_ reruns." She lifted the plastic that was draped over the hanger to see the glittering gold dress. "Gold tonight? I'm going to ruin it."

Her cousin grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom. "The Fey Clan isn't thought of as a joke anymore Maya, thanks to you! But, you have to keep up a public presence for a bit more." She sat the older woman on the stool that was left in the bathroom. "How do you want to do your hair?" Pearl asked, "I could put it up like mine," she stated as she lifted the strands of black hair on her cousin's head.

Maya looked at her in the mirror. "Not that it doesn't look great on you Pearly, but I think I need something a little fancier for tonight. Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Franziska invited me to this thing. It's bound to be super fancy."

The golden haired priestess flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Okay then, what are we thinking?" Determined, she pushed her robe sleeves up her arms.

Maya smiled as she spoke. "What about like the scroll?" Pearl's face grew confused. "You know, the scroll with Aunt Misty's picture on it?"

"Oh!" Pearl exclaimed. "I can do that!" She grabbed a brush and ran it through the dark hair in front of her. When she was done, she ran her fingers through the locks to ensure all the knots were gone. Deftly, her hands worked on creating braids and twists to recreate her late aunt's up-do.

When she finished, she whisked Maya out of the bathroom and pushed her towards her bedroom. "Quick, get dressed!" She exclaimed as she ran to grab the hanger holding the gown.

Maya sighed as she headed into the small room, pulling off her traditional robes as she went. "I don't see how Mia loved these dresses so much," she muttered as she pulled on a strapless bra. _Thank God I didn't end up with a body like Mia's. Whoops, sorry Mia! _Maya giggled to herself as she pulled on a silk slip. Pearl handed the dress through the open door and she took it without a word.

"What do you think?" Maya asked as she stepped out of her bedroom a few minutes later. The floor length gold gown shimmered in the light coming from her room. Her hair was intricately done up in a manner similar to her mother in the old scroll painting; a large gold flower was placed in it to match her dress.

Pearl clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh Maya, you look so beautiful! If only Mr. Nick could see you!"

Maya's face dropped. She felt a pang of regret in her heart as she turned from her cousin. "I haven't heard from him in years, Pearly. I doubt he still remembers me." She remembered clearly the day she left the city for good to come back to the village to take over her duties as the Master of Kurain. They had spent one last day together at Gatewater Land; Maya never able to tell the attorney how she really felt. Her heart broke when she learned he had been disbarred and she had tried to contact him; leaving what seemed like a million messages at his agency with no luck.

The young teenaged medium walked up to her older cousin and wrapped her arms around her body. "You were his special someone, Maya. I just know it. I doubt he's forgotten you." She hugged her tight before letting go; reaching out behind her for a small golden mask. "I know this isn't your type of event," she said, handing the mask over to Maya. "But please, try to have fun."

Maya took the mask from Pearl and forced a smile on her lips. "When I get home, we're making burgers and having a _Steel Samurai_ marathon."

A string quartet's harmonies filled the air as he walked through the double doors. He adjusted the royal blue top hat on his head and the silver mask on his face as he approached the couple hosting the night's festivities.

"Good evening Miles," he said with a grin. He looked around the ballroom, "You've done well for yourself, I see."

"You could say that," The prosecutor smiled, "It's good to see you back where you belong Wright." He held out his hand to his former classmate. Phoenix took it in earnest, his grin broadening. "Tell me, was the bar as difficult the second time?"

"I'm surprised this fool passed it the first time," Franziska teased. "I'm more surprised that he was able to pass it again." She pulled the turquoise mask from her face, "Still it's good to see you out of that foolish sweatshirt and hat."

"It's nice to see you too, Franziska." Phoenix fiddled with his mask again, "Why exactly are you hosting a masquerade anyway?" he asked.

"Franziska's always wanted one," Edgeworth stated matter-of-factly. The woman grasped his arm with her gloved hands, a small smile gracing her lips. She tugged, and Miles bowed his head. "That's my sign to go. Again, it's good to see you. Enjoy yourself this evening."

The defense attorney bowed his head to acknowledge the fellow lawyer leaving. He sighed as he looked out at the large ballroom and slowly made his way down the steps. Masks blocked everyone's faces from view and he fumbled through the room trying to find a familiar face.

That's when the gold dress caught his eye. Floor-length and elegant; upon first glance he thought he saw a ghost. The woman shed the fur coat that had been gracing her shoulders and smiled at the butlers greeting her. She turned toward the dance floor, placing a small gold mask on her face and he realized that what he was seeing was not a vision of his old mentor; it was her younger sister who had taken over as Head of the Fey family.

He felt his heart drop, embarrassed with himself. She had left so many messages for him and each of them he had deleted with a heavy heart; too ashamed of himself and what he had become to return them. He watched as Maya Fey descended the stairs and was stopped many times by many different men. He was sure that the elders of Kurain were beginning to pressure Maya into continuing the family line; these men were likely suitors.

She finally came close enough for him to see how gracious time had been to her. She was no longer the young girl he had found crying over Mia's body. The dress accented her curves; her hair and makeup accented her beauty. He cut in front of a new attorney he recognized from the bar exam and he bowed toward the medium.

"Dance with me, Ms. Fey?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

Maya accepted, her face flushing. "I suppose one dance can't hurt," she mumbled as she was lead into a group of dancers. Phoenix began to lead her in a waltz; stumbling over himself. She laughed, barely able to stop herself from tripping over her heels.

"The, uh, gold suits you," Wright mumbled as they made their way across the floor. He tried to say more, but found himself tongue tied.

The medium smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. "Although, I'm bound to ruin it." She felt his chest rumble in laughter as they danced. "Just what is so funny, Sir?" She questioned, pulling herself away from Phoenix's grasp. She was sick of these nights, sick of the parties; the last thing she needed was someone making fun of her for her clumsiness.

Flustered, Wright fumbled for words. "I didn't mean anything by it, really." He watched as she pulled up her skirt and turn on her heel. She hurriedly made her way towards a small table in the corner. "Maya, wait!" he called after her. He had messed up so much in the past few years, he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life again.

She stopped in her tracks. Since she had become the Master, no one had called her Maya but little Pearl. She reached for the mask on her face as she turned back. Her eyes widened as she watched the man remove the silver mask from his face. His lips curled into the grin she was all too familiar with and she had to stop herself from running. "Nick?" She questioned. His grin widened in response and she ran at him, tears in her eyes. "Nick! Oh God, I thought you had forgotten about me!" She wept as she fell into his arms.

Phoenix pulled her close. "Forget you? Like I could ever forget you, Maya." His smiled broadened as he felt Maya wrap her arms tighter around him.


End file.
